In our above-mentioned co-pending application, there is disclosed a water-powered appliance, in the form of a power toothbrush for household use. In connection with that and other water-powered appliances, it is appropriate to have a convenient facility for connecting the appliance to the household water supply. Typically, as in the case of such well known appliances as portable dishwashers, for example, a two-part coupling attachment is provided, including a fixed part which may be attached semi-permanently to the household faucet outlet, and a removable part, attached to the appliance, which can be quickly coupled to and detached from the fixed part. The present invention is directed to a coupling attachment of this general class, which is designed and constructed in a novel and advantageous manner, for optimum utilization in connection with a small, lightweight appliance such as a power toothbrush, for example.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the coupling attachment is designed and contructed so as to be capable of manufacture almost exclusively out of molded plastic parts. This enables the device to be mass-produced on a low cost basis. In addition, the plastic construction provides for a desirably lightweight unit, and one which is hygienically suitable for use in connection with an appliance such as a toothbrush.
Pursuant to another aspect of the invention, a coupling attachment is provided in which the assembled parts of the coupling have operating and non-operating positions while in a coupled relation. By this means, the coupling may alternatively be set to permit direct flow of water through the faucet into the sink or to effect diversion of the water into the coupled appliance. This enables the appliance to remain coupled to the faucet, if desired, even when the appliance is idle and the faucet is used for conventional purposes.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the diverter coupling incorporates a tubular valve element into the internal water flow passage-forming means of the diverter. The tubular valve element is movable by increased water pressure toward a valve seat to restrict or throttle the flow of water toward the appliance connected to the diverter coupling, thereby protecting the appliance from possible damage due to overloading by excessive water pressure.
Pursuant to another embodiment of the invention, the pressure relief means comprises a simplified form of pressure relief valve on the inlet side, such that, if the inlet pressure exceeds a predetermined maximum at which the appliance is intended to be operated, a portion of the water is by-passed directly into the sink, in order to maintain operating pressure at a desired level.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and to the accompanying drawings.